Mal Frames Mike
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Mike's evil personality Mal frames him for robbing a chemical plant, Mike ends up in prison and Spongebob comes up with a plan to bust him out and clear his name. Meanwhile, GDN has to get a colonoscopy, his problems get worse when the doctor dies while doing the procedure.
1. Arrested

Outside the Toon City Chemical Plant, at night time, a shadowy figure that looked like Mike climbed over the fence. The figure then walked into the building and later into a room full of chemicals. He pulled out a briefcase and put all the chemicals in the case. He then escaped the plant and climbed over the fence. He then revealed himself to indeed be Mike, but put some hair over his left eye, revealing that he's actually Mal.

"That concludes act one of my plan, time for act two." Said Mal.

Mal chuckled before running off.

The next day, at the mansion, in the training room, Mike and GDN are training as Launchpad and Gosalyn are watching. After a while, Mike and GDN stopped training.

"You're improving." Said GDN.

"All done without using any of my personalities." Said Mike.

"You sure know how to do it." Said Gosalyn.

"Having friends that help you out when you need it is what gets the job done." Said Mike.

"True that." Said Launchpad.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get a colonoscopy." Said GDN.

Mike, Launchpad, and Gosalyn became confused.

"Wait, you're getting a colonoscopy? You're under eighteen years old." Said Mike.

"Do you have any idea how old I am in dragon years?" said GDN.

"How many?" said Launchpad.

"I have no idea." Said GDN, "As far as I know, I'm very old."

"Glad I'm a duck." Said Gosalyn.

"I'm very nervous about this." Said GDN.

"Please, it's not like the doctor that's going to do this was a captain of a crew of pirates." Said Mike.

"No worse, he was a gas station attendant." Said GDN.

"Yeesh, that is worse than a captain of pirates." Said Mike.

"I'm not sure I want this to happen." Said GDN.

"Look, just go over to the hospital and get the whole thing done without thinking about it." Said Launchpad.

Spongebob came down the stairs with a tray full of hotdogs and bagels.

"Hey guy's, any of you hungry?" said Spongebob.

GDN saw the hotdogs and bagels, and became scared.

"OH GOD!" GDN ran up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" said Spongebob.

"He developed a fear of gas station attendants." Said Mike.

"I just developed a fear of ducks." Said Launchpad.

"But you're a duck already." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah." Launchpad said. "Sometimes I forget."

Gosalyn shook her head and ran after GDN.

"YO GDN WAIT FOR ME I AM COMING TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!" Gosalyn shouted.

Later, GDN was driving a car with Gosalyn in the passenger seat.

"Look, just don't think about it and it'll be over." Said Gosalyn.

"Easy for you to say, you're still in elementary school and not old enough to get a colonoscopy." Said GDN.

"I'm pretty sure Dad got one already." Said Gosalyn.

"Was he picturing a gas station attendant?" said GDN.

"I'm pretty sure he was picturing pirates." Said Gosalyn.

"Terrific, add insult to misery." Said GDN.

"I never said anything." Said Gosalyn.

"You just said that if your father had one, that he might have been picturing pirates." Said GDN.

Gosalyn remembered and laughed sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." Gosalyn said. "Sorry. But hey at least you have me to help you get through this."

GDN smiled.

"Your right and I promised your father that I would watch you while he is on his date." Said GDN.

Gosalyn smiled and sees a picture of Karai and him as kids.

"Who's the girl?" asked Gosalyn.

GDN saw the picture and put it in the glove box.

"My former best friend Karai." GDN said angrily.

"Why, what happened?" said Gosalyn.

"We met in elementary school and became friends. When we started middle school, we began dating. When high school came, I met her father and ended it with her after meeting him. Eventually, we saw each other again, I saved her and we rekindled our friendship. She and I were friends until she split apart Mike's personalities." Said GDN.

"You ended it because she removed someone's personalities?" said Gosalyn.

"She came up with a plan to release Mike's evil personality and betrayed me. I thought she was my friend." Said GDN.

"What did the other's think about her betraying you?" asked Gosalyn.

"They saw it coming. The only person that doesn't know about her betraying me is Zoey and she's still good friends with Karai." Said GDN.

"You got to tell her someday." Said Gosalyn.

"You're right, I'll tell her after my colonoscopy." Said GDN.

At the villain's lair, Mal was in his room, watching the news.

"Pretty soon, phase two will come to an end." Said Mal.

Fat Drago entered the room.

"Still in here, the boss wants to see everyone." Said Drago.

"Make him wait a little longer." Said Mal.

"What for?" said Drago.

"Wait for it." Said Mal.

"Wait for what?" said Drago.

"This." Said Mal.

Drago looked at the TV and saw Tom Tucker.

"_The Toon City Chemical Plant has been robbed last night and security footage shows that the person that robbed the place was none other than someone named Mike._" Said Tom Tucker, "_Many of you may know him as a competitor of the X-Games on Max Goof's team called the Super Seven._"

"At last, my plan has finally begun. The authorities already believe that Mike robbed the chemical plant." Mal reached under his bed, pulled out the briefcase and opened it, revealing the chemicals, "But they don't know that I was the one that robbed it. Phase two complete."

"What is going on here?" said Drago.

"I have a plan to overthrow Nega Dragon and take over his plans." Said Mal.

"If you're going to overthrow him then count me in. I'm tired of him always treating me like a second rate minion." Said Drago.

"The only other person that knows about my plan is Karai. Don't tell anyone else about it. If you succeed, I shall make you captain of the Kraang army." Said Mal.

"Deal." Said Fat Drago.

"Perfect." Said Mal.

Back at the mansion, Mike and Zoey were in the kitchen, eating some apples.

"Boy it's good to see that things have returned to normal after regaining my personalities." Said Mike.

"All but Mal. He could be anywhere." Said Zoey.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was arrested." Said Mike.

Spongebob came into the kitchen with a newspaper in his hands.

"We've got some bad news, check out the front page." Said Spongebob.

Mike grabbed the newspaper and read the front page.

"'Toon City Chemical Plant robbed, all evidence points to Mike.' What!?" said Mike.

"That's what I said." Said Spongebob.

"How could you have robbed a chemical plant when you were here all night?" said Zoey.

"It all points to Mal. He robbed the plant and is trying to frame me for it. Only an idiot would think that I would do such a thing." Said Mike.

A knock was heard at the front door and Mike answered it.

"Yes?" said Mike.

Mike was pounced on by Chief Wiggum.

"What is this?!" said Mike.

Wiggum put handcuffs on Mike.

"Mike, you're under arrest for robbing the Toon City Chemical Plant. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?" said Wiggum.

Wiggum forced Mike onto his feet and walked him out of the mansion.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I didn't rob a chemical plant. My alternate personality Mal did it." Said Mike.

"Yeah and I have a twin from an alternate dimension that pours warm water on my bed every night." Wiggum said sarcastically.

Wiggum put Mike in the cop car as Spongebob and Zoey watched it.

"No really, I'm telling the truth. Ask one of my friends, they'll vouch for me." Said Mike.

Wiggum entered the car and drove off, much to Zoey and Spongebob's shock.

"Wow, the cops really are idiots." Said Spongebob.

Zoey began to cry as Spongebob hugged her.

"It'll be okay, I'm pretty sure that the prisoners will treat him like family." Said Spongebob.

Zoey then became mad and grabbed Spongebob by the nose.

"Do you even know what they do to guys like you in prison on dry land?" Zoey said angrily.

"Not a clue." Said Spongebob.

Zoey leaned over to Spongebob and whispered into his 'ear'. Spongebob then got a shocked look on his face.

"THEY ACTUALLY DO THAT!?" said Spongebob.

Zoey let go of Spongebob's nose and nodded. The sponge ran into the mansion and came back out in a grey suit and a briefcase and ran down the road.

"I've got to keep Mike out of prison!" said Spongebob.


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

At the Toon City Court House, Mike and Spongebob were sitting on the defendant side.

"I'm suprised that you're acting as my lawyer." said Mike.

"I had some experience. One time, I was able to win a case using only a Krabby Patty." said Spongebob.

"Your boss is very serious about certain things." said Mike.

"You'd better believe it." said Spongebob.

"RAISE YOUR RUMPS!" shouted the bailiff (Amanda Show)

Everyone stood up as the judge (Family Guy) entered the room and sat down.

"Sit down everyone." Said the judge.

Everyone sat down.

"Are you by chance Mike?" said the judge.

"Yeah, are you Mike?" the bailiff repeated mockingly.

"I am." Said Mike.

"You're hereby charged with breaking and entering a chemical plant. How do you plead?" said the judge.

"Not guilty." Said Mike.

"Well to bad, all the evidence points to you, so guilty." The judge banged his mallet.

Mike turned to Spongebob with an angry look on his face.

"You told me that you'd get me out of trouble." Said Mike.

"I didn't think that the judges would only pay attention to the evidence." Said Spongebob.

"I've heard enough, Mike I hereby sentence you to life in prison." The judge banged his mallet, "Courtroom dismissed."

Mike stood up and was escorted by the cops, revealing that he had handcuffs and leg cuffs on.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this. I mean, you're my best friend." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah? Well consider our friendship over." Mike said before he left the courtroom.

Hearing that made Spongebob sad.

At the hospital, GDN and Gosalyn were in the waiting room.

"I'm nervous already; looking at all these doctors is making think of pirates and gas station attendants. I also have Goosebumps on my Goosebumps." Said GDN.

"You're nervous after coming here already?" said Gosalyn.

"Everywhere I look, I see a pirate and a gas station attendant. It's too much for me." Said GDN.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be over before you know it." Said Gosalyn.

"Yeah right, they always say that on pirate ships." Said GDN.

"GDN?" said a very attractive nurse named Hello Nurse (Animaniacs), "The doctor will see you now."

"Wish me luck." Said GDN.

"Sure thing." Said Gosalyn.

GDN stood up and walked off.

"This is the worst day of my life." Said GDN.

Back at the mansion, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, Duncan, Randy and Theresa were in the living room when Spongebob entered the mansion and leaned against the door with a blank look on his face.

"Has my life really come down to this? Trying to defend someone that's obviously innocent who everyone thinks is guilty?" Said Spongebob.

Zoey walked over to Spongebob with an angry look on her face.

"I heard that Mike now has a life sentence in prison. How can you let that happen?" said Zoey.

"Who's Mike?" said Spongebob.

"Your best friend genius." Said Zoey.

"He'd better be a pink starfish named Patrick, because that's who my best friend is." Spongebob walked up the stairs, much to Zoey's confusion.

"What's with him anyways?" said Zoey.

"You made him into a normal sponge. Now it's going to be boring without sponge boy and Mike always doing crazy things." Said Duncan.

"I can't believe it, he lost his own best friend that he thinks his old best friend is his current best friend." Said Randy.

"Things won't be the same without those two hanging out." Said Owen.

"I could already picture it happening." Said Theresa.

In Spongebob's room, Spongebob was on his computer, typing something. He grabbed a picture frame which had a picture of him and Mike with their hands on each other's shoulders. Spongebob then began to shed lots of tears. Just then, Randy entered the room.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" said Randy.

"What do you think?" said Spongebob, "My best friend has a life sentence and he ended our friendship because of it."

"I'm no expert, but I'd say it's not a good time. However, you and me, I picture you as my second best friend. Obviously, my first best friend is Howard." Said Randy.

"What are you doing here?" said Spongebob.

"Well, you seem kind of down, so I figured that I'd try to help you out. Plus I live here." Said Randy.

Spongebob smiled.

"Your right." He said. "Besides I hope Mike regrets what he said."

Meanwhile on a bus to prison Mike is still mad and he is sitting next to someone with red hair, red eyes, red long sleeved shirt, red leather pants, red boots and a red hook for a left hand.

"Heading to jail huh kid?" The guy asked.

Mike looked at the guy.

"Yeah I was framed for something and I'm going to jail for it." Mike said.

"Seems ruff." Said the guy.

"You have no idea." Said Mike.

The guy smiles and looks at Mike.

"Names Red." The guy known as red said and put his hook hand out and Mike is scared and red sees it. "Don't worry I get that a lot people get scared because of my hook."

Mike smiled.

"You alright Red." Mike said, "I'm Mike."

Red then recognized Mike.

"Hey I remember you, you were in the X-Games on Max's Super Seven." Said Red.

"Fames not really my thing." Said Mike.

The bus then stopped in front of the Toon City Prison.

"Okay everyone off the bus, get moving." Said the driver.

Everyone on the bus stood up and walked off the bus and into the prison. Mike entered a room where a guard began to feel him up.

"HEY, some things are meant to be personal." Said Mike.

"I need to make sure I get you the right size." Said the guard.

"You think you can do it without feeling my privates?" said Mike.

"No." said the guard.

"Didn't think so." Said Mike.

Later, Mike was now wearing an orange jumpsuit and being escorted by a guard to a cell. They reached a cell and the guard opened it.

"Here's your new home." Said the guard.

Mike walked into the cell as the guard closed it. He then saw a teenager named Brick (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) lying down on the bottom bed, Mike became shocked.

"Brick?" said Mike.

Brick looked at Mike and became shocked as well.

"Mike?" said Brick.

"Haven't seen you since Revenge of the Island. What are you doing in prison?" said Mike.

"After the show, I ended up joining the military and accidentally destroyed a bathroom in a military base." Said Brick.

"Wouldn't the government put you in a government prison?" said Mike.

"Eh, they were all full so I'm here." Said Brick, "So, what brings you here?"

Mike decided to tell him everything.

"Okay, now bear with me, this may seem unbelievable, but I-"Mike was interrupted when Brick started talking.

"You got struck by lightning, which released some inner evil you had, and that evilness of yours managed to frame you for a crime." Said Brick.

Mike became shocked.

"How'd you know?" said Mike.

"You've got multiple personality disorder, one of your personalities was pure evil, also I watched the news." Said Brick.

Mike became even more shocked.

"How'd you find out about my condition?" said Mike.

"Next time you try lying about not having multiple personalities, use a lie that doesn't involve a comedy routine." Said Brick.

"That obvious huh?" said Mike.

"Yeah it's that obvious." Said Brick, "One of your personalities is an old man, another is a Russian gymnast, you've got an Italian guy inside of you and some Australian explorer."

"Wow, someone else was paying attention." Said Mike

"You have no idea." Said Brick, "So, what have you been doing after Revenge of the Island?"

"Well, me and some other Total Drama competitors were tricked into another season that turned out to be fake, we were on Camp Wawanakwa for weeks until a sea sponge got us off the island, eventually we met some other, became friends and ended up living with each other in a mansion." Said Mike.

"Wow, you just blew my mind." Said Brick.

"Also, I befriended the sea sponge and we eventually became best friends. But just today I did something really stupid. He tried to prove my innocence and I ended up ending our friendship because I got life in prison." Said Mike.

"You just did something stupid." Said Brick.

"I know, I'll bet he's in his bedroom crying about the whole thing." Said Mike.


	3. Visiting

At the villain's lair, Nega Dragon and Megavolt were seeing a news report about Mike getting life in prison.

"I don't believe it, Mike managed to get life in prison." said Megavolt.

"He couldn't have done something evil. Only Mal could have." said Nega Dragon.

"Genius plan bringing him out." said Megavolt.

"It was all thanks to Karai." said Nega Dragon, "After all, it was her plan to release her."

Meanwhile, at the hospital, GDN was now in a hospital patient shirt getting ready for his colonoscopy. His doctor, a very old man with grey hair entered the room.

"Good day, I'm Dr. Gassy, I'll be the one performing your colonoscopy." said Dr. Gassy, "Any questions before we begin the procedure?"

"Only one, this is just to clarify, were you by chance a pirate before you became a doctor?" said GDN.

"That's a bit inappropriate don't you think? For the record, I was a gas station attendant." said Gassy.

GDN screamed before passing out. Gassy then pulled out a snake like thing with a camera on it.

"Let's get to work." Gassy began the colonoscopy.

The next day, GDN woke up and saw a note on his head; he took it off and read it.

"Dear GDN,

My dad came to pick me up, so me, him and Launchpad will be by the next day to see how the procedure went.

Sinceraly, Gosalyn"

"I was out all night? Wow, the procedure must have been a success. Hey doc, I'm-"GDN stopped when he saw that Dr. Gassy was dead and that the snake thing was still inside of him.

GDN screamed very loud that Drake Mallard, Launchpad and Gosalyn entered the room and saw everything.

"What happened here?" said Drake.

"Would one of you mind telling me what happened?" said GDN.

Launchpad put two fingers on the doctors neck.

"He's dead." Launchpad tried to pull the camera out, but it was stuck, "And the camera's stuck."

"Oh this is so embarrasing." said GDN.

"I see." said Gosalyn, "So how'd the procedure go?"

"How do you think? My doctor is dead and I have a camera stuck inside of me." said GDN.

"Well, it could have been worse. He could have been a pirate." said Drake.

"He was a gas station attendant." said GDN.

"I see." said Drake.

"This could not get any worse." said GDN.

Tom Tucker came in with a camera man.

"Good morning I'm Tom Tucker, just this morning, a Doctor Gassy died while doing a colonoscopy." said Tom.

"I stand corrected." said GDN.

"You're laying down." said Launchpad.

"In that case, I lay down corrected." said GDN.

Outside the prison, a van parked in th parking lot and Spongebob, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Zoey, Randy and Theresa come out of the van.

"I'm not sure about this. He's probably still mad at me for what happened at court." said Spongebob.

"Please, if we know Mike, he might have forgiven you." said Theresa, "Besides, he is your best friend."

"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea." said Spongebob.

"It is a good idea. When you're in there making up with Mike." Randy pulls out the mask, puts it on and becomes the ninja, "I'll be inspecting the entire prison, just so we can bust him out of prison and clear his name."

Randy ran off.

"Just go in there and talk with him." Said Duncan.

"Did you just give me a friendly tip?" Spongebob asked Duncan.

"Being kind isn't my specialty." Said Duncan.

"Obviously." Spongebob entered the prison.

"Was that even a good idea?" said Owen.

"Please, they'll begin to talk and remember the good times they had." Said Duncan.

In the prison, Mike and Brick were in their cell.

"Other than moving into a mansion with other people, I began dating Zoey." Said Mike.

"How did she take the news of you having multiple personalities?" said Brick.

"I don't know how she took it, she heard it from Cameron first, I'm pretty sure she seem shocked first, but after I explained everything, she accepted me for who I am." Said Mike.

"An odd ball that houses lots of people inside his mind?" said Brick.

"You'd better believe it." Said Mike.

"MIKE, VISITOR!" shouted a guard.

"Probably my uncle." Mike left the cell.

Mike entered the visitation room, sat down in front of a window and saw that Spongebob's his visitor. Spongebob grabbed his phone just as Mike grabbed his.

"Hey." Spongebob said awkwardly.

"Hey." Mike said awkwardly.

"How's it going?" said Spongebob.

"I'm good, you?" said Mike.

"Nothing to complain about." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah?" said Mike.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for several seconds.

"The food just so happens to be very good." Said Mike.

"How so?" said Spongebob.

"It's like eating a cloud from heaven." Said Mike.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for several seconds.

"Look, I'm-"Spongebob was interrupted by Mike.

"No, no, I should be the one to do it. You did try to prove my innocence but never got the chance to. And I foolishly ended it." Said Mike.

"You did do that." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, remember the time we ended up in Mexico and it took us a whole week to convince the border patrol that we were not illegal immigrants?" said Mike.

"Yeah, and that time we accidentally launched a rocket into space and it destroyed a fourth of the moon?" said Spongebob.

"That was a good time, even that one time where we ate lots of bad pancakes and had to get our stomachs pumped." Said Mike.

"I'll never forget our time at Comic Con." Said Spongebob.

"Remember when we got a hangover and woke up in Las Vegas?" said Mike.

"Those were some good times we had." Said Spongebob.

"So, what brings you here?" said Mike.

"I'm going to get all this cleared up. Prove your innocence, but it'll require your help." Said Spongebob.

"I can't, I have a life sentence." Said Mike.

"True, I'm already working on a plan." Said Spongebob.

With Randy, he was inspecting the prison from the outside and inside. He ran around the place and ran into Red.

"Easy." Said Randy.

"Hey, you're no prisoner. What are you doing here?" said Red.

"My apologies, do you know someone named Mike?" said Randy.

"Sure I do, he's that member of Max's Super Seven from the X-Games." Said Red.

"That's good listen, me and some friends of mine are going to return tonight and bust him-"Randy was interrupted by Red.

"Dude, there's security cameras all over the place, your best chances are in the air vent." Said Red.

"I see." Said Randy, "How do you know all of this?"

"I was only in here for one day, and I already know this place like the back of my hand." Said Red.

"Okay then, I just need to know where his cell is." Said Randy.

"Sure thing." Red lead Randy to Mike's cell and Brick wasn't in it.

"So this is where he stays huh?" said Randy.

"This is it." Said Red.

"Okay then, since you helped me out, should I get you out of here as well?" said Randy.

"No thanks, my place is here." Said Red.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Randy threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared in it.

"Ninjas." Said Red.

Later, Spongebob exited the prison, put his hand through the fence and it came off, but he grew a new one.

"Fence made out of razor blades." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob returned to the others the same time Randy did.

"He knows about the plan. Get him out of prison, find Mal, get a confession out of him and clear Mike's name. However, we have to bust someone else out as well." Said Spongebob.

"Who?" said Duncan.

"Some teenager that had military training. He's in there for blowing up a bathroom in a military base." Said Spongebob.

"Okay then." Said Owen.

"What'd you find out Randy?" Spongebob asked Randy.

Randy removed his mask and the ninja outfit disappeared.

"A prisoner told me that the entire place has cameras in it, our best chances would be going through the air vent. Also, I know which cell Mike's in." said Randy.

"Okay guy's, we'd better return home and make plans for tonight." Said Spongebob.

"Right." Everyone said before they entered the van and drove off.

Back at the hospital, GDN was still lying down and the camera was still inside of him, and the room was now filled with news reporters and Drake, Launchpad, and Gosalyn were still in the room.

"Terrific, just when it couldn't get any worse this becomes a media sensation." Said GDN.

"Just be glad that someone else you know doesn't know about this." Said Launchpad.

Debby came into the room and saw everything.

"Oh honey, what happened here?" Debby ran over to GDN.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you Launchpad?" said GDN.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" said Launchpad.

GDN turned to Debby.

"I went to get a colonoscopy, my doctor died after putting the camera inside of me and now it's stuck." Said GDN.

"This isn't a pirate ship, not even a gas station." Said Drake.

GDN became shocked before he passed out.

"You just had to say it." Said Gosalyn.

"Didn't think he would pass out." Said Drake.

Drake turned and saw Debby.

"Oh hey, Drake Mallard." Drake held his hand out and shook Debby's hand.


	4. The Plan

Back at the mansion, Spongebob was standing in front of a poster with the layouts of the prison. He was going over his plan to get Mike out of prison to Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Zoey, Randy and Theresa.

"Okay, the Toon City prison is a death trap for anyone that wants to escape; the fences are made entirely out of razor blades. There are security cameras all over the place. Guards are always watching the place 24/7. Our best chances to getting Mike out of there would be to go through the air vents." said Spongebob.

"How can you be certain that we'll be able to bust Mike out of prison?" said Randy.

"Because Duncan has broken out of lots of juvenile homes he's been in over the years." said Spongebob.

"What makes you certain that I did break out of juvenile homes?" said Duncan.

"I know how you made your audition tape for Total Drama." Said Spongebob.

"It was that obvious that I used a security camera?" said Duncan.

"I couldn't miss it." Said Spongebob.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Said Duncan.

"Now then, we got to get this done tonight. Mike obviously won't last a week in that place. This needs to be done fast, get Mike out of prison, find Mal, trick him into making a confession, and clear Mike's name." said Spongebob.

"There is the possibility of being K.I.A." said Theresa.

"Huh?" said Spongebob.

"Killed in action." Said Zoey.

"Right." Said Spongebob.

"I wouldn't be of good use." Said Owen.

"Who says you'll be helping us break Mike out of prison? You'll be the look out." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Owen.

"Now then, let's do something illegal." Said Spongebob.

Everyone cheered.

At the villain's lair, the villains were in the meeting room. Nega Dragon broke a crystal ball that was in front of him.

"They're planning on busting Mike out of prison and clear his name?! This cannot happen." Said Nega Dragon.

"Permission to keep Mike from clearing his name." said Mal.

"Not going to happen. They'll expect to find you." Said Nega Dragon.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring Karai with me to make sure that I dispose of Mike for good." Said Mal.

"Granted." Said Nega Dragon.

Mal and Karai pushed buttons on their watches and teleported out of the lair.

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" said Drago.

"Of course I'm sure, Mal's got the true villain personality." Said Nega Dragon.

Later, nighttime has fallen; GDN was still in the hospital, lying down as there were more news reporters.

"Boy, this room is getting packed." Said Gosalyn

"You think? Now the entire world knows about this whole ordeal." Said GDN.

GDN, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Debby saw Drake was leaving the room.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Debby.

"To a phone booth." Drake left the room.

"It's obvious where he's going." Launchpad whispered into Gosalyn's ear.

"Yeah." Said Gosalyn.

At Jump City, Mammoth and Gizmo were in their tower playing cards.

"Do you have any fives?" Mammoth asked Gizmo.

"Go fish." Said Gizmo.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and the shadow of Darkwing Duck appeared in it.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the one that causes all the power outages. I am Darkwing Duck." Darkwing Duck emerged from the smoke.

"Who is this ugly duck?" said Mammoth.

"Oh it's on now." Said Darkwing.

Mammoth and Darkwing charged at each other and Darkwing injected Mammoth with some knock out juice.

"Need to think fast." Said Darkwing.

He then saw Gizmo trying to escape, but he shot out a net which trapped Gizmo. Darkwing then pulled out some type of scanner and it scanned Gizmo.

"This thing has identified you as Gizmo, an expert in technology. You're coming with me." Said Darkwing.

Darkwing grabbed Gizmo and took off. He then returned to the hospital and got Gizmo out of the net.

"Now then, you're going to remove the camera that's inside of this citizen, or else." Said Darkwing.

"Or else what?" said Gizmo.

Darkwing pulled out a chainsaw and turned it on, scaring Gizmo.

"Okay, okay." Said Gizmo.

Darkwing turned off the chainsaw.

"Now get to it." Said Darkwing.

Gizmo grabbed the camera and removed it from GDN in a swift move.

"AWWW!" the news reports said in annoyance before leaving.

"It's finally gone, the snake camera is finally gone." Said GDN.

"That's good, now to get rid of this midget." Said Darkwing.

"Hey!" said Gizmo.

Darkwing pulled out a cannon and put Gizmo in it, he then shot Gizmo out and he went flying.

"My work here is done." Said Darkwing.

Darkwing jumped out the window and several seconds later, he came back through the door as Drake Mallard.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Drake.

"Darkwing Duck managed to find someone that removed the snake camera from inside of me." Said GDN.

"That's good, now let's get you out of here." Said Debby.

"No, no, I should spend another night in here. Too many things have been happening to me today. I need more sleep." GDN then fell asleep.

"How about that." Said Gosalyn.

"He's finally found the time to relax." Said Launchpad.

"We'd better go, don't want him to lose it." Said Debby.

Everyone then left.


	5. Clearing Mikes Name

Outside the prison, Spongebob's group were wearing black masks, shirts, and pants, minus Randy who was dressed up as the ninja, and were running to the prison, getting ready to bust Mike out. They then stopped on a hill side.

"Okay, does everyone remember the plan?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Good." said Spongebob, "Duncan."

"On it." Duncan pulled out a dart gun.

He then shot some darts on the guards, knocking them out.

"Good thing we had Donnie make some knock out juice." said Randy.

Duncan then shot all the guards.

"They're out." said Duncan.

"Now lets go. Owen, stay here." said Spongebob.

"Right." said Owen.

Everyone but Owen ran off. They then made it to the fence and Spongebob ran through it, cutting himself up but he pulled himself together. Everyone then jumped over the fence. They then ran to the building and jumped to the roof and made their way to the air vent.

"Here we are the air vent, the only safe place in the prison." said Spongebob.

"How can you be certain that it's the safest place in prison?" said Theresa.

"Because no one ever puts security cameras in the air vent." Said Duncan.

"Enough talk, let's go in there." Said Izzy.

Everyone then crawled into the air vent.

With Owen, he was still on the lookout for anything suspicious. He failed to notice that a shadow was coming from behind him with a shovel. The shadow then knocked out Owen and dragged him behind a tree.

Back with Spongebob's group, they were crawling through the air vent. They crawled through the air vent until Spongebob saw Mike and Brick.

"Found him." Said Spongebob.

Duncan looked around and saw a security camera.

"Security camera." Said Duncan.

Spongebob stretched his arm out and destroyed the camera. He then dropped down into the cell and tried to wake Mike up.

"Get up Mike." Said Spongebob, "Get up."

Mike slowly opened his eyes and saw Spongebob.

"It's time." Said Spongebob.

"I'll bet. I just need to get my cell mate up as well." Said Mike.

"Of course you do." Said Spongebob.

Mike got up and began to wake Brick up.

"Attention." Mike said quietly.

Brick screamed and fell of the bed before he stood up, saluting.

"Sir." Said Brick.

"Quiet, our escape has begun." Said Mike.

Spongebob stretched up and grabbed the air vent.

"Now get climbing, we don't have much time." Said Spongebob.

"Right." Said Mike.

Mike and Brick began to climb on Spongebob.

"Cold hands." Said Spongebob.

"Shhhhhh." Everyone said to Spongebob.

Mike and Brick climbed into the air vent and helped Spongebob up. Zoey became surprised after seeing Brick.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" said Zoey.

"Blew up a bathroom in a military base." Said Brick.

"Enough talk, let's get out of here." Said Spongebob.

The group then crawled through the air vent and out of it. They jumped the fence and ran over to the hill that they were on.

"We made it, I can't believe it." Said Mike.

"It aint over yet, we still need to find Owen, then Mal and clear your name." said Spongebob.

"He's closer than you think." Said a familiar voice.

Mal came from behind a tree with Owen in his arms and with a pistol pointing at Owen's head.

"Mal." Everyone but Brick said.

"Who's Mal?" said Brick.

"Mike's evil personality." Said Spongebob.

They then saw that Mike was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd he go?" wondered Zoey.

Mike was hiding behind a tree.

"I can't do it, he's too scary, I won't be able to last a second against him." Said Mike.

Back with the others. Duncan tried to walk towards Mal and Owen.

"Don't make another step, or he will die." Said Mal.

"How do you expect to kill him if you don't have a gun?" Spongebob revealed that he had Mal's pistol in his hand.

Mal saw that the pistol was not in his hands.

"Doesn't matter, none of you won't live to see the next sunrise." Said Mal.

"How did you even find this place?" said Randy.

"With a little help." Said Mal.

Karai came from behind a tree as well.

"Karai." Zoey was about to walk over to Karai, but Duncan stopped her.

"Don't even." Said Duncan.

"She's my friend." Said Zoey.

"No she's not." Said Randy.

"What are you talking about?" said Zoey.

"Who do you think was responsible for releasing Mal in the first place? Karai." Said Duncan.

Hearing that made Zoey shocked.

"What?" said Zoey.

"Karai's no friend, she deceived you. Stabbed you in the back just so Mal can be freed." Said Spongebob.

Zoey turned to Karai with an angry look on her face.

"How could you do that to me, I thought you were my friend." Zoey said angrily.

"It was-"Karai was interrupted when Mal began to talk.

"A very genius plan she came up with." Said Mal.

"Too bad it's going to end here." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled out his nun-chucks and began to battle Mal. Mal avoided every attack that Spongebob gave. Mal was able to grab one of Spongebob's nun-chucks and began to spin him around before slamming him on the ground. Duncan then pulled out his mace and began to battle Mal. Duncan laid some good hits on Mal, but Mal karate chopped Duncan's neck and sweep kicked him.

"SMOKEBOMB." Randy threw a smoke bomb into Mal's face, blinding him for a while.

Randy then charged at Mal and battled him for a bit until Mal grabbed the red scarf and removed Randy's mask. Mal then lifted Randy up over his head, kneed his spine, breaking it, and threw him and the mask. Theresa pulled out her bo staff, but was easily defeated by Mal. Zoey pulled out her techi and began to battle Mal.

"You're impressive. Mike must have made a good choice." Said Mal.

"He sure did." Said Zoey.

Mal grabbed Zoey's neck, lifted her off the ground and began strangling her.

"But it won't do you any good." Said Mal, "No one will be able to stop me."

Brick then punched Mal across the face, making him drop Zoey.

"There's always someone that had military training." Said Brick.

"You think you can stop me?" said Mal.

"I know I can." Said Brick.

"Bring it." Said Mal.

Brick and Mal began to battle. Brick punched Mal across the face, in the gut, the shoulder, etc. Mal then got the advantage and thrashed him around.

"Where's Mike when you need him?" said Randy.

Back with Mike, he was now sleeping. We then go into his subconsiousness and he's panicking.

"Oh man, what am I going to do? Mal can easily defeat me." Said Mike.

He then turned to his personalities.

"You've got to defeat him. He's been ruining your life." Said Svetlana.

"How? He's got the advantage against me at everything." Said Mike.

"True, but there is one thing that you have he doesn't have." Said Chester.

"What?" said Mike.

"Courage to stand up to what's right. It's the only known thing that he could never get." Said Manitoba.

"With it, you'll be able to overcome anything that he throws at you." Said Vito.

Mike realized that his personalities were right."

"I've got to end this." Said Mike.

"That's the spirit sonny, now go." Said Chester.

Mike managed to awaken, pulled out his Sais and ran off to defeat Mal.

Mal knocked Brick into a tree.

"Too bad soldier boy, all that training you had has gone to waist." Said Mal.

"HEY MAL!" said a voice.

Mal turned and saw Mike.

"It's me you're after, come on." Said Mike.

"Very well then." Said Mal as he pulled out his own Sais.

Mike and Mal charged at each other and began to battle; they fought for 15 seconds until they stopped.

"You'll pay for framing me." Said Mike.

"You don't get it Mike. We've got the same looks, same finger prints, and same blood type, framing you for robbing that chemical plant was very easy." Said Mal.

They fought some more. They were easily matched until Mal slashed Mike across the chest and left arm.

Mike screamed in pain before Mal grabbed him and threw him through lots of trees before crashing into one of them. Mike then began to hide as Mal walked towards the trees.

"Thought you could just defeat me to clear your name? It's not that easy for someone like you. You've been protecting your own friends just because you're weak, especially to Zoey." Said Mal.

Hearing his girlfriend's name made Mike shocked and angry.

"But don't you worry Mike, once I get rid of you, I'll take good care of her." Said Mal.

Mike finally lost it, he showed himself with an angry look on his face.

"NEVER!" said Mike.

Mal then saw Mike charging at him, he then tried to attack Mike, but Mike stabbed him in both his shoulders, slashed him across the knees and picked him up and tossed him over to the others. Mike then grabbed Mal, lifted him over his head and kneed his back, breaking it before he rammed his face into a tree, scaring everyone.

"So much rage." Said Owen.

"He could get that violent?" said Duncan.

"I could." Said Izzy.

Mike then set Mal down, grabbed his neck and punched him across the face 18 times before he stopped just halfway to his 19th time.

"You're just not worth it." Said Mike.

Mike then walked away and stopped when Nega Dragon appeared in front of him.

"Well done Mike, you've proven yourself worthy to being part of the League for nearly killing your own personality. The time has come for you to take your rightful place in the group. After all, you are Mal." Said Nega Dragon.

Mike looked at the bloody Mal then to his friends and he realized that he nearly went down the path of a killer.

"Never, I'll never join the League of Evil." Said Mike.

Nega Dragon got an angry look on his face.

"What?" said Nega Dragon.

The heroes then stood up, despite lots of pain after hearing what Mike just said.

"You're wrong about me, I'm not Mal. My name is Mike, and I fight for the innocent." Said Mike.

Mike walked past Nega Dragon and over to his friends and hugged Zoey before kissing her.

"There's always been lots of good inside of him." Said Theresa.

"As long as he's around, he'll never let himself go down the path of darkness." Said Spongebob.

"Very well then." Nega Dragon then rose his left hand, raised a finger, and some energy formed on it, "He shall die."

Nega Dragon shot it at Mike. But Brick jumped in the way and took the blow instead.

"BRICK!" Mike and Zoey said at once.

"Curses, doesn't matter, I'll be back." Nega Dragon teleported.

Karai pushed a button on her watch and teleported as well.

"We'll meet again Mike." Mal pushed a button on his watch and teleported.

"Brick." Everyone ran over to the unconscious Brick.

"Come on Brick, answer me." Said Mike.

Brick regained consciousness.

"Is he gone?" said Brick.

"Brick, your alive." Said Mike.

"How'd you survive that blow?" said Zoey.

Brick removed his jumpsuit and revealed that he was wearing a metal food tray.

"I always plan ahead." Said Brick.

"The bad thing is, no one ever recorded Mal's confession." Said Spongebob.

"Not true." Randy pulled out his cell phone and revealed Mal's confession, "I already sent a copy of it over to the police. Mike's name has now been cleared."

"We'd better get back home, it's getting late." Said Duncan.

Everyone walked off with Brick following.

The next day, at the hospital, GDN Woke up feeling all rested and relaxed.

"Man that was a good sleep." GDN said.

He turned and sees his girlfriend sleeping by the window and smiled.

"Guess she came in and checked on my and decided to stay." GDN thought and walked to her and kissed her four head.

Debbie woke up and looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Morning honey." Debbie said.

"Morning my lovely Mexican Death Bear." GDN said.

The two hugged.

"It's finally over." Said Debby.

"The good news is that I'm no longer afraid of pirates or gas station attendants." Said GDN.

Launchpad came in wearing an eye patch, GDN saw it and became scared.

"Hey, look at what I found in the supply room." Said Launchpad.

GDN screamed before passing out.


	6. Friendly Talk

At the villains lair, Nega Dragon threw Mal into a wall.

"You failed me, not only did you not kill Mike, but you also got your confession recorded and sent to the cops!" said Nega Dragon.

Mal bowed and is scared.

"I am sorry boss." Mal said. "I did not see that coming."

"Now because of you, you have to lay low for a while." said Nega Dragon, "Also, while you were fighting those do good heroes, I recruited someone that everyone calls the Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chain Saw and a Hook."

"I see." said Mal.

"But you'd better not fail me next time, or else fast food resturants are going to start selling human burgers on the menu." said Nega Dragon.

"I won't fail you again Nega Dragon." said Mal.

"Good, now get out of my sight." said Nega Dragon.

Mal stood up, walked away with a smirk on his face.

"You're such a fool, if only you knew that I have a plan to over throw you." Mal whispered evily.

Back at the mansion, Bugs was talking to Spongebob's group about Brick in the kitchen.

"Are you nuts or something?" said Bugs, "Letting a criminal live in the mansion, what's wrong with you?"

"He's no criminal, he's just a miss understood teenager that had lots of military training." said Spongebob.

"If he was in prison, then he's still a criminal." said Bugs.

"For the record, I called the president and convinced him to give Brick a presidential pardon." said Mike.

"How'd you even get through to him? It's pratically impossible." said Randy.

"I told him that someone had explosives attached to him and was heading his way." said Mike.

Izzy looked through a newspaper and saw an article.

"Hey check it out. Some guy had explosives attached to him and tried to make an attempt on the president's life." said Izzy.

"Huh, how ironic." said Mike.

"That you lied about something which turned out to be true?" said Duncan.

"Yeah." said Mike.

"Still, you got to give Brick a chance, he did help us out." said Zoey.

Bugs thought about it.

"Okay, he can stay here." said Bugs.

GDN then entered the mansion.

"Boy, what an operation." said GDN, "Can't believe it took two days to get the camera out."

"You should have waited till you were an adult in human years." said Spongebob.

"Maybe next time. Though I'm still afraid of pirates and I got over my fear of gas station attendants." said GDN.

"What a releif, I just got a job as a gas station attendant." said Duncan.

GDN screamed before he fainted.

"You didn't get a job, did you?" said Bugs.

"No, I just like to see him suffer." said Duncan.

Brick then entered the kitchen.

"So what's the answer?" said Brick.

"You're one of us now." said Mike.

"I promise, as a man that had military training, I will not let you down." said Brick.

Later, Mike, Spongebob, and Zoey entered the room and saw the eggs were about to hatch.

"They're hatching." said Mike.

The eggs then hatched revealing the baby griffon, chimera, dragon, and phoenix.

"Hey, these aren't giant chickens." said Spongebob.

"Did you not know that?" said Zoey.

"Of course not." said Spongebob.

"Who cares, I'll make a great father to these babies." said Mike.

He spoke to soon, the baby animals then died.

"Never mind." said Mike.

"I'll take care of this." said Spongebob.

Spongebob put on a voodoo mask, pulled out a dead rooster, and began chanting some voodoo phrases.

Later, Mike was sitting in the hot tub, looking at his reflection, as Spongebob joined him.

"The babies are alive." said Spongebob, "Who knew that voodoo stuff could actually work?"

Spongebob then saw Mike looking at his own reflection.

"Hey, what's the matter?" said Spongebob.

"Just last night, I nearly killed Mal." said Mike.

"So what? He's to dangerous a person, or in your case: a dangerous personality." said Spongebob.

Mike then grabbed Spongebob's chest.

"Don't you get it? I nearly became someone I swore not to become. The new Mal." said Mike.

Mike let go of Spongebob.

"Wow, that is serious." said Spongebob.

"Of course it is, if I do go down that path, I won't be able to return." said Mike.

"Look, if you do go down that path, I will never stop finding you, no matter where you are. I'll keep looking for you, and when I do, I'll try and get you to return to normal, no matter what price I have to pay." said Spongebob.

Mike smiled.

"Thanks man, you really are a good friend." said Mike.

"No, I'm a good best friend." said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Mike hugged each other.


End file.
